


Holland

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Baby, Cute, the child is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Sorry I'm updating so much.





	Holland

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm updating so much.

Patrick looked wide eyed at the baby in Meagan's arms. He got to the hospital later than his husbands did, but he had an appointment that he couldn't cancel. The baby was pink, healthy and so very tiny.

"Would you like to hold him Patrick?" His eyes flickered up to Meagan's tired ones. He shook his head vehemently.

"C'mon 'Trick. It's not that bad. We've all held him already." Andy told him quietly. Patrick was going to reply, he really was, but the nurse came in at that moment, so he clamped his mouth shut and shrunk into his stiff, uncomfortable hospital chair. He looked down at his knees and clasped his hands tightly together whilst then nurse did what she came in to do.

"Are you about ready to name him?" The nurse asked, the question was apparently aimed at Patrick, but he wouldn't answer even if he was paying attention.

"Um, just give us a few more minutes." Came Pete's voice. The nurse left a few moments later and the hospital room was thrown back into silence. "'Trick, it's really not that bad." Joe scoffed.

"Well, not really. The poor kid cried as soon as he was in our arms." Joe let out an oomph as he was, Patrick assumed, his in the stomach by Andy. Footsteps came towards him and Andy kneeled down, eye level, with the nervous man.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked quietly. "Nothing's going to happen. The worst that could happen is he cries."

"He could vomit on him, he could have explosive diarrhea." Pete piped up.

"I might drop him." Patrick's quiet voice came.

"You won't drop him. I trust you." Meagan's worn out voice came. There was a bit of shuffling, some crying, and then the baby boy was in Patrick's line of sight. The baby was crying in Andy's arms. Andy arranged Patrick's arms, then carefully placed the baby in his arms.

It was like a switch was hit. The baby immediately stopped crying. Patrick looked at the child with curiosity.

"Why is he quiet for you?" Pete whined. Patrick gave a soft smile.

"It's because Patrick smells better than you." Joe said, earning a growl from Pete.

"Patrick must smell better than all three of you then." Meagan chimed in. Patrick ran a finger down the small boy's cheek. "What do you want to call him?" Meagan asked the men. There was silence. "Did you never think of any names?"

"Holland." Patrick said, lifting his head up and looking at his husbands and Meagan. "I think we should name him Holland." Pete nodded, along with Andy and Joe.

"It's perfect." Patrick looked back down at the sleeping boy.

"Welcome to the world, Holland."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy hit me up on tumber @ acollapsingstarwithtunnelvision I'm open to ideas for this verse!


End file.
